Memoirs of a Mutant
by Kitty Otaku
Summary: Okay, it's an OC, so no likie, turn away. Please, I only wish for you to give it a chance. Fluke the Eraseravian finds the Flock in hope of acceptance. Oh, and she's a rabid Iggy fangirl. Things might get a little ugly. Flames welcome, but I reply nastily
1. Chapter 1

Memoirs of a Mutant

So, you want to know what the title means? It means I'm a mutant. Who am I? I am Fluke. Yes, I am a girl, and yes, I know pain and isolation. Oh, right, you still don't know who I am? My background story. Well, that'll take a chapter or two. Oh, never mind. It'll take... two sentences, cuz there might be some trouble in a minute. Basically, I'm a mutant like Max and the Flock. See, I _was_ and experiment, just like them, in the School, just like them, and I'm a part human part avian hybrid. Only, I'm also part lupine. Part wolf. I'm and Eraser, yet I'm also like Max, Fang, Iggy. Another thing I guess I should mention. Blind, no. Deaf, still no. Mute, no again. I can fly, and I can _become_ blind, like, I dunno, I just can!well, it's not that I can become _blind_ so much as I can take my other senses and augment them. To make sure nothing gets in the way, I shut my eyes, and the next time I open them, I don't see. Of course, I can turn it back on as soon as I need it.

My way of doing things would be…different, and …I would be labeled many things including, maybe, eccentric, but I'm sure that Max doesn't think that. Nor Fang. Nor Iggy. The rest of the Flock probably wouldn't think that either. I wish and _hope_ that I could meet someone who was the _same_, who would _accept_ me for who _I_ am. That's more than Ari or Jeb ever did. All they ever cared about was killing, or saving the world, or killing the girl that was supposed to save the world. I dunno, I gues I'm a _little_ resentful, but I choose to blame that on my Eraser third, or part, but hey, what am I supposed to do anyways? Am I supposed to feel fine that some day I'm gonna expire and just drop dead suddenly? Though, I am 13, so I might live as long as the Flock. They're doing pretty good. No expiration so far. Though, it could happen any day, any time, anywhere. Just ask Ari; his men dropped like flies, and he had to get more of them every day, I'm serious.

That was, though, before I left the School. See, I'm a pretty strange girl. I don't have any family, cuz my dad was dead when my mom gave birth and my mom died during childbirth. With my brown hair and weird aaqua eyes, I've never really blended in. Ever. Not even as an infant. I was silent when the others were crying, and whenever it stormed, I'd just whimper. As a toddler, I barely played with anyone else, and then, when they kidnapped me from the orphanage, I didn't learn, I didn't have any abilities, and I had retractable wings, but when I morphed into an Eraser, it hurt _so_ much. Like, imagine that you were being burned alive while on a stretching rack and being stabbed…times ten. Yes, that's how I may describe things. Actually, sometimes I'm even more graphic. No need to worry though, I'll be nice to all you kids.

Okay, so now that that's over and done with, right? Is that all you need to know? Good, I'll be trying to find the Flock. I can smell Iggy. Thank God for Eraser noses, right?

**A/N: So, leave comments…I suck at doing fanfictions, so I really just want a chance. Flames will just be sent back, btb, so don't bother.**


	2. Chapter 2

Memoirs of a Mutant 2

**First thing I wanna say is thanks to my only reviewer, marie47. And that's over 30 of you that didn't review. C'mon, guys, I feel like I shouldn't keep going. It makes me kinda sad. watery smile **

'Iggy's alone. This can't be good. Doesn't that mean that the Flock is gone? I can't…No…'

Freezing, I realized that I smelled the faint scent of Ari. That couldn't have happened though… Where was Iggy when the Erasers attacked? Where could he have gone? They would have caught him if he had been hiding, wouldn't they? Hmm…

Thinking wasn't getting me anywhere. I had to act. Flying closer to the Iggy Scent, I was sure that the Flock was gone. It ends up, Ari…is with them. And the Flock is…covered in…mud? Shit, that always shorts out my nose. Well, I mean, I can't smell, not that I'm a Flyboy or anything…

I'm confused, and if you readers aren't as well, you should be. You really should be.

**Sorry about the short chapter, but I just wanted to get another chapter out for marie47, my ONLY reviewer. ONLY reviewer. Repeat that in your heads, so that you might review…Please review… Please…**


	3. Author's Note

Memoirs of a Mutant Author's Note:

**I am truly sorry to those I have let down by not updating…I know it 5ux0125, (sucks) but I am hoping to remedy the situation. I have taken time off my main project, and am currently trying to think of ideas for my other stories so they can start again. If anybody has ideas they think would flow, or that they think would be funny. Please help me out. I know, it's like I don't have any originality of my own… but school's sucked out all my creativity…especially art…It's more of a class than fun time, so I can't do what I want! Same with study hall… Sorry again, and thank you for understanding. **


End file.
